The present invention is directed to a walk-behind rotary sweeper that is unique in the industry in that it uses a direct drive for the drive wheels and the rotary broom, unlike the present practice in the industry where belt/chain, gear axle, open gear, belt drive, etc. are used, requiring relatively more maintenance. Furthermore, the present invention includes a quick change broom drive, whereas the industry uses belt, chain, sprockets, belt, etc., which would generally require more time to remove when replacing the broom wafers. In addition, the present invention is directed to a walk-behind rotary sweeper with direct, spring return valve handle controls, while the industry uses levers and cables that are relatively imprecise. The present invention is also directed to a rotary sweeper with variable wheel speed, while the industry does not incorporate such feature.
Therefore, there is a need for a walk-behind rotary sweeper with the above features that are not presently available in the industry.